Universal Studios Australia
Universal Studios Australia is an theme park in Australia that will open in 2018. Areas Production Central An area themed to a studio backlot Rides * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem * Shrek 4-D * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit * Transformers: The Ride * Bad Boyz: Renegade Run Entertainment * Universal's Hollywood Dreams Parade * Universal Music Plaza Stage Restaurants * Beverly Hills Boulangerie * Hollytruant Shops * Universal Studios Store * Studios Sweets * it's a Wrap! * Super Silly Stuff * Shrek's Ye Olde Souvenir Shoppe * Transformers: Supply Vault. * Bad Boyz Stuf! New York City An area themed to New York City. Rides * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride * The Blues Brothers Show * Dino Squad: Mutant Attack! Presented by AT&T * Delancey Street Preview Center * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * Fast & Furious - Supercharged Entertainment * The Blues Brothers Street Band Restaurants * Starbucks Coffee * Ben & Jerry's Shops * Sahara Traders * Rosie's Irish Shop Cartooniversal An area Themed to some classic and modern Cartoons. Rides * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase * Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic * Woody Woodpecker's Cartoon Spin! * Garfield/Odie Coaster * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera * Doodle Toons 4-D: Adventures in Doodle Park * Looney Tunes River Ride Entertainment * Rocky and Bullwinkle Live * Animation Celebration * Looney Tunes Live Restaurants * Garfield's Lasagna Place * Hanna Barbera Cafe Snacks and Drinks * Cathy's Shops * Whattamotta U * The Wacky World of Jay Ward * The Hanna-Barbera Studios SML World An area Themed to the channel SML * The SuperMarioLogan Ride * SML Attraction: Jeffy's Philharmagic * Jeffy's Dream Shootdown * Nasa's Moon Challenge * Jeffy's Piano Cat Drop * Bowser Junior and Jeffy's Once Upon a Doofy Adventure * Doofy's Playground * Doofy's Driving School * Fishing Trip Restaurants * Shrek's Cheese Cake Cafe * Chef Pee Pee's Kitchen * Doofy's Place Shops * Brooklyn T. Guy Hardware * Jeffy's Toys * Junior's Toy Shop * Toys”R”Us * SuperMarioLogan Store * Doofy's shop * Musical Treasures Nickelodeon Universe An area Themed to Nickelodeon's Nicktoons and Nick Jr animated shows. * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest (Being Replaced By SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue in 2020) * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster * The Wild Thornberrys Safari Adventure * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! * Avatar Airbender * Nicktoons Carnival Game Mania * Fairy World Taxi Spin * Danny Phantom Ghost Zone * Rugrats Reptarmobiles * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster * SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge * Rugrats Playroom * Rocket Power: AIR Power * The Runaway Azul * Dora's Friendship Wheel * The Loud House Indoor Coaster * Backyardigans' Mission to Mars * Nickelodeon Studios Carousel * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue * My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride * The Legend of Korra: The Ride * Angry Beavers Spooty Spin * Blue Skidoo * Bubble Guppies: Shrimptennial Celebration Adventure (Opening August 14 2019) Entertainment * Double Dare Live! * Meet the Nicktoons * Nick Jr. Live on Stage * Nickelodeon Preview Theater Nicktoon's Food Court (Restaurants) Food court consisting of different restaurants from some popular Nicktoons * The Krusty Krab * Honker Burger * Chokey Chicken * The Donut Cafe * Taco Depot * Shore Shack * MacMeaties * Cake 'N' Bacon * Candy Bar * Mezmer's * Nasty Burger * Middle Ring * Explosivo Burritos * Antonio's Pizzeria * Narook's Seaweed Noodlery * Gus' Games and Grub Snacks and Drinks * Universal's Famous Lemon Slushie * Nick At Nite ICE * Bikini Bottom's Snack Stand Shops * Spongebob StorePants * Mega Comics * The Bubbletucky Gift Shop * Rugrats Toy Palace * Angry Beavers: Splat From The Past * Thundergifts * Radical Turtle Stuff * Jimmy Neutron's Testing Lab * Nick Stuff * The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Gear Equestria An area themed to the land of Equestria from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Rainbow dash coaster * Pinkie Pie's Party Funhouse * Derpy Hooves Clouds * AppleJack's Hayride Restaurants * Spike's Diamond Cafe * Rainbow Cafe Snacks and Drinks * Applejack's apple stand * Pinkie Pie's cupcakes * Equestria's Drink Stand Shops * Rainbow Shop * Pinkie's Party Store * Twilight's Books Events * Halloween Horror Nights * Christmas in Hollywood * Anniversaries Second Theme Park Main Article: Universal's Islands of Adventures Australia Category:Universal Studios Australia Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts